


I Just Want to Touch You

by IanInABox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Romance, Sleepy Sex, but better to be safe, just a tiny bit because JH kisses JU while he's asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanInABox/pseuds/IanInABox
Summary: Junhong and Jongup finally find themselves with some (mostly) alone time.A continuation of "Submerged".





	I Just Want to Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> yay for more unedited, crappily-written smut!  
> (I hope you all know that this is a separate account to my main one; I do not exclusively write NSFW content, haha.)  
> That said, hope you enjoy :)

Himchan managed to keep the two youngest from having time alone together for two weeks after the tour ended before Yongguk dragged him out for the night.

“Daehyun and Youngjae will be here, too,” he’d said.

“Are you kidding?” Himchan hissed. “That is the  _ least  _ responsible combination!”

“Jongup’s asleep, anyway,” Yongguk reasoned, pulling at his arm, “you know he sleeps like a rock.”

Himchan shook his head, and Yongguk sighed, sitting down next to him on the couch. “Come on, Chan, trust them a little. They’re not kids anymore.”

A thud was heard from the other room, followed by Junhong shouting “give it back!” and Daehyun screaming. Another crash.

“They sure act like it,” Himchan mumbled, but his resolve was wavering as Yongguk pulled his hand into his lap.

It had been a while, okay?

“Fine,” he said after a minute. “But if something breaks again, it’s your fault.”

“Of course,” Yongguk agreed, and pulled him off the couch.

“This had better be the best night of my life.”

Yongguk threw a jacket at him. “Scout’s honor.”

 

“Mint ice cream is a sin,” Junhong heard Youngjae say as he crept through the hallway. The words were followed immediately by an offended-sounding scoff, but he didn’t hear Daehyun’s (probably lackluster) response.

He only paused briefly on his journey to make sure the other two were still on the couch in the living room before turning the knob on Jongup and Yongguk’s door. 

Fuck Himchan’s insistence of abstinence; Junhong wanted that dick and he was going to get it.

It had been nearly two months since he and Jongup had been alone together, not counting minute-long moments backstage between solos.

It was still light out, and after locking the door behind him, Junhong took a moment to watch the way the sun fell on Jongup’s face so that it practically glowed. He sat on the bed and immediately reached out to touch. Of course Jongup didn’t even stir at the light pressure.

Junhong leaned over and pulled Jongup’s shoulder so that he laid flat on his back, simultaneously pushing the sheets down below his chest. He laughed quietly when the movement cause Jongup’s arms to fall awkwardly over his chest, and pulled them each gently by the wrist to his sides.

God, but he could spend days just watching Jongup  _ exist _ . Shadows draped over his cheekbones for the last of the golden hour. A butterfly-like shadow arced above his lips and beside his nose. Junhong traced the lines with his fingers, following the slope on the nose and brow bone, the soft, peachy skin of the dip of his philtrum, and the sharp curve of his jaw.

Jongup still did not stir, so Junhong threw a leg over his hips and sat on him, letting his hands fall to his bare shoulders. He massaged back and forth gently, feeling the rivers of muscle that ran between them and his neck and his chest. At this, Jongup groaned it his sleep, but made no other move, and Junhong slid his hands down over his chest and leaned over him to kiss his neck. He let his lips linger just beneath his jaw, where he could feel the strong, slow beat of his pulse against the thin skin of his own mouth, before sliding across his throat to leave wet kisses. He felt Jongup move under him, so he slid his hands back over his shoulders, and traced Jongup’s lips lightly with his tongue before kissing him. He brought one hand up to squeeze his jaw, and used his own mouth to push Jongup’s open.

Then Jongup’s hands were on his chest and there was a soft grunt from beneath him, and he let Jongup push him up dazedly.

“What––” was all Jongup managed to mumble out as he sat up before Junhong was kissing him again. To Junhong’s dismay, he was pushed back again, and he crossed his arms over his chest to stare Jongup down as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Jongup blinked against the fading light of dusk, Junhong’s face blurry in front of him, his lips still wet. Wait, what?

“What are you doing?” His voice came out low, and he saw Junhong’s tongue dart out to wet his lips again before disappearing back between them. He couldn’t help but want it between his own.

Junhong pouted. “Waking you up,” he said, placing his hands back over Jongup’s chest and pushing him down.

“Wait,” Jongup put a hand over Junhong’s mouth when he leaned down to kiss him. “Himchan––”

“Is out with Yongguk,” Junhong cut him off, nudging the hand away from his face and cupping Jongup’s with his own hand.

Jongup frowned cutely and looked towards the closed door, noting the empty bed. “How’d he convince him to––”

“Doesn’t matter,” Junhong interrupted Jongup again, then used the hand on his jaw to turn his head back to him so that he could connect their lips.

“I just want to touch you,” he said when they separated, a minute later.

Jongup, who had been unprepared for the kiss, was out of breath, and just stared, still dazedly, in response while he panted for air.

Junhong wrapped his arms around Jongup’s back and pulled him against his chest, kissing the side of his neck before sucking a bit of the skin into his mouth and biting down.

Jongup yelped and jumped, probably not having expected the sting of teeth. But Junhong was still sitting on top of him, and the warm weight felt nice – grounding -, so he let him do what he wanted, and just circled his arms around his waist to squeeze him back.

“Jonguppie,” Junhong mumbled into his shoulder.

“Hmm?” Jongup hummed back, running his hands up and down Junhong’s back, loving the way his muscles shifted under them.

“I miss you,” Junhong said, pulling back and pressing his lips to Jongup’s cheek before pulling back to look at him and push a hand into his hair. “Let’s have some fun.”

“Fun?” Jongup raised an eyebrow.

“Well, why else would I be here than to rip off your clothes and get my hands on your co––”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jongup pressed a hand over Junhong’s mouth, laughing. “I’ve missed you too.” He leaned in and kissed him, only to break apart just a moment too soon. “But there are people here.”

Junhong scoffed. “Yeah, a couple of idiots arguing about _ ice cream. _ ”

Jongup hit his shoulder. “You know how loud you are.”

“And I don’t  _ care,”  _ Junhong answered. He pulled Jongup against him again. “I just want you,” he whispered into his shoulder, and rocked against him a little.

Jongup sighed. “You’re being very stubborn,” he said, then leaned back to let his hand slide down Junhong’s front, resting just at his belt. “Have you not gotten off even once within the past two months?” he asked with a light laugh.

Junhong frowned, and shifted his hips up so that Jongup’s hand fell to his crotch.

“You haven’t, have you?” he murmured, rubbing his hand over Junhong’s jeans. “I guess those occasional kisses aren’t enough, huh?”

“Were they supposed to be?” Junhong asked breathily.

“Well, I figured you’d… take care of the rest yourself, since I couldn’t.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. Why didn’t you, Junhongie?” He unbuttoned Junhong’s jeans.

“I-I couldn’t,” he stuttered out as Jongup stuck his hand down the front of his pants. “It wouldn’t work. Ever since you–– mm, y’know… did that,” he gasped,  _ “ _ that _ thing.” _

“You mean when I fucked you hard with my fingers?” Jongup slipped a finger under the elastic waistband of Junhong’s boxers, tracing the skin before stretching the fabric out, and letting go so that it snapped back against Junhong’s hip.

Junhong let out a small squeal. “You did  _ that _ last time, too,” he said, moving away when Jongup reached for his underwear again. He sat back and kicked off his jeans, then reached over and tugged Jongup’s pants off. “Of course you’re not wearing underwear,” he observed.

“I never wear underwear to bed,” Jongup said, grabbing the pants and launching them off the bed before rising to his knees to push Junhong down onto his back. He hovered over him, hands on his shoulders, only moving when Junhong flashed him a cocky smile. He dipped his head and pushed Junhong’s shirt up to his chest to kiss his stomach. He kitten-licked across his hips and over the arc of his navel, tracing the lines of his tattoo and pausing to swirl lightly around and dip his tongue into his belly-button.

Junhong reached down to pet Jongup’s hair, shaking from the feeling of those lips on his hot skin again, finally. Slowly they travelled up his chest, hands pushing his shirt out of the way the higher they went, until it was bunched up at his neck. He tried to sit up pull it off, but Jongup didn’t let him, instead shoving him back down and pulling the fabric up over his head, leaving it covering his face.

“Hey!” Junhong squirmed, trying to grasp it with his hands. Jongup grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from his face with a laugh. They were both panting from the scuffle, and Junhong stilled, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Jongup bent down again, still holding Junhong’s wrists in his hands, and bit down gently around one of his nipples. Junhong moaned in surprise, having no way to anticipate Jongup’s moves without his vision. He arched his back, pushing up into Jongup’s face, when he felt wet heat around the bulge in his boxers, warm breath mouthing over him. His hips bucked reflexively, seeking more of that heat, and he wiggled his fingers from where Jongup had the wrists pinned on the bed. “Jongup,” he groaned out.

And suddenly the warmth was gone, and his hands were free. The second Jongup pulled his boxers down his hips to toss them out of the way, Junhong reached up and pulled his shirt over his head, taking gulps of the fresh air. The second Jongup’s hand wrapped around him he knew he wouldn’t last. “W-wait,” he stopped Jongup, whose mouth was open, tongue just hovering above the head of his dick.

Jongup looked up at him, not moving, hand still tight around him.

“You don’t have to, um, use your… mouth,” he said eloquently. “I-I’m not gonna last, anyway.” He stuttered when Jongup exhaled above him, his mouth stretching into a smile. “If you do that, I mean.”

“But I want to,” Jongup said, pouting.

“I…”

“Can I?”

Junhong didn’t hesitate, nodding just a second later, and then Jongup’s tongue was licking up and down his dick and it was  _ heaven.  _ The small darts of his tongue soon turned into long, languid drags up and down, and Junhong felt his eyes roll back when Jongup lingered at the base, wiggling and digging his tongue against the junction just above his balls. “Oh, god,” Junhong whined. “Have you done this before?” He ran a hand through Jongup’s hair, gripping at the roots.

Jongup looked at him and shook his head. “No,” he answered simply, before diving back down, this time actually taking it into his mouth.

Junhong was already wound so tight, and it only took the moment Jongup raised his eyes to meet his own for him to lose control, without the chance to utter a warning.

Jongup choked when Junhong’s cum filled his mouth, immediately pulling back and turning to cough into the sheets. “Oh, Jesus,” he wheezed out. Junhong sat up and rubbed his back. “That was  _ nasty.” _

“I’m sorry, Baby,” Junhong said, pulling him into his lap. “It just felt so good,” he admitted, feeling a blush fill his cheeks in pink.

Jongup smiled up at him. “Does that mean you wanna return the favor?” he asked, really only half joking.

Junhong nodded and pulled him into another kiss, only to wince into it at the taste of himself. “Ew,” he mumbled against Jongup’s lips. “That is pretty gross.”

“Don’t be backing out, now,” Jongup laughed.

“Of course not,” Junhong said, and he pushed Jongup’s shoulders until his back was leaning against the pillows at the headboard.

“Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a series. Feedback will determine my decision, so let me know if you like it and/or want to see more! I'm also open to including other pairings.  
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
